The Fall Out
by Canna
Summary: After the battle that decides the world's fate, Fei and Saru finally got together as official couples. However, due to a little fall out, their relationships are currently hanging by a thread. How will they mend the damages they dealt on each other's hearts and how does Garo comes into the solution? Pairings: SaruxFei, SaruFei [Yaoi]


**Warning****: **This chapter is rated M for sexual content. If you are underage or not a yaoi (malexmale) fan, now's the time to turn back.

* * *

_The Fall Out_

* * *

"Saru?" Meia turned away from the basket of freshly baked bread and to Fei who was standing behind her wearing a deep frown on his face.

"What do you mean if we know where he is?" Giris asked as he walked over to his girlfriend with a plate full of food in his hand. "Shouldn't you know that the best?"

"No, I was just wondering if…never mind." Fei shook his head and gave the duo a weak smile. "Forget it. Sorry for bothering you." Just when he turned to leave, he was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Wait Fei." The gray haired teen pulled Fei back and adjusted his glasses. "What's this about Saru?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Stia, who was happening to pass by and overheard the conversation decided to join in as she approached them. "It's rare to see Saru disappear without telling you. Did something happen between you two?"

"No, it's really nothing." Fei mumbled as his gaze drifted away, a habit he has whenever he's nervous or doesn't want to face something head on.

"Come on Fei, you can trust us." Giris encouraged. "Tell us what happened."

"We…" The greenette licked his lips to moisten them. "We kind of got into an argument." He admitted, shifting uncomfortably when the entire room fell into silence.

The students were no longer chattering among themselves and now staring at where the captain of Team Garu stood.

"An argument? You two?" Meia gasped in disbelieve.

Ever since Saryuu brought Fei into Feida, the two were always together. To Fei, Saryuu was his very first friend and the first person he trusted for that it was Saryuu who extended a hand to him when he needed someone beside him the most. And with Saryuu, it was common knowledge among everyone that he was extremely protective of Fei. Although this has been kept a secret from Fei, Saryuu had always been watching over him during the time he had sent the greenette into the past to disrupt El Dorado's plan. It was simply impossible to imagine either of them yelling at each other.

"How did something like that happen?" Stia finally couldn't hold it in anymore and asked.

"I've…" Fei hesitated, knowing what was about to come. "I've been going back to the past to see Tenma a lot recently – or so Saru said."

"Don't tell me you went to the past _again_." The way Stia stressed her word made Fei's frown deepened. This was why he was hesitant on talking about it with them.

"I just wanted to play soccer with them." He argued.

"Whatever your reasons are, it's only natural for Saru to be upset." Meia sighed. "Would you have enjoyed it if Saru keeps leaving to meet with someone else?"

"I know what you mean, but Tenma's my friend. I just–" He wasn't able to continue as Meia held a hand up to stop him.

"I'm not saying that you can't meet with him. I'm just saying that when having a relationship, you must act like you are in one. It's a reassurance to your partner." She said, grinning when Giris stepped up and took her hand.

Upon seeing the loving smiles that were being exchanged, Fei couldn't help but feel jealous and a little guilty. He wondered when was the last time he and Saru were able to look so at ease standing together side by side.

"Even if you two are good friends, there's a distance that must be kept when you're in a relationship." Meia's boyfriend took over in the explanation. "I've noticed that you've been seeing Tenma nearly break we get, including most weekends. I'm pretty sure that if I am to calculate the hours you've spent with Tenma and the hours you've spent with Saru this entire month, Tenma would win and that's saying something when Saru is your boyfriend."

"It also doesn't help when Saru and Tenma has similar faces due to their ties. That will only add up to Saru's insecurity." Meia added.

"Wow, I never want to get into a relationship." Stia huffed. "Sounds like a pain in th– ow!" The blond dropped onto her knees after receiving a hard kick from behind. She shot a glared at Deck who was innocently talking to Yuuchi with his hands casually pulled behind his head.

"I know." The greenette slumped in defeat, oblivious to the scene that had occurred behind him. "I know it's my fault, but at that time I didn't think much on it. I was just a bit upset because I thought Saru didn't trust me. I overreacted and…and kind of said something I shouldn't have to Saru. I wanted to apologize, but I haven't seen him since then…"

"And when was that?" Deck asked.

"…Three days ago." Fei responded in a hush voice.

"Three days!" The pony tailed boy exclaimed, obviously no expecting the answer. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I thought he went missing again because of the usual stuffs." Yuuichi said as his golden eyes slowly looked around the buffet room where all the former Second Stage Children had gathered for breakfast.

All but their leader, Saryuu Evan.

It was a sight they were fairly used to. Although they lost their powers after being turned into regular humans, they still maintained their higher intelligence. Feida Academy was simply built for the pleasure of experiencing a childhood they failed to have. Many of them already have high paid part-times. Some works as famous scientist, a few of the yet to mature boys work along the lines of hackers while the others created new inventions that would help improve their current world's technology.

Within all of them, Saryuu has made the biggest achievement, not that anyone would expect any less from their leader. Despite only at the young age of fifteen, he was the chairman of the World Soccer Association and used that power along with the people that supports him to establish a high seat within the government. He acts as the representative for all the former Second Stage Children and therefore was often away to discuss political matters such as the ideal future path their country should take and the moral problem within mankind, an important aspect that all of the students in Feida Academy were once victims to.

"But aren't you two roommates?" Giris pointed out.

"Yes, but he hasn't come back yet." Fei stared at the floor with his hair flopping down to match his mood, making him seemed like a small dejected animal. "I really didn't mean those things I said…I should have known better but I…I…" The boy sniffed as pearl-like tears spilled from his mint green eyes. All of the students flinched at the sight, none of them knowing what to do as it was the first time they had ever witness Fei cry.

They wrecked their brains trying to figure out all the possible places their leader would be, but none of them had a clue. How could they when they never even see Saryuu on his free time? The only place that came to mind was the soccer field, but with the rain showering down the land for nearly four days, it was impossible for him to be there and the indoor gym of Feida Academy was still under reconstruction after they trashed it during an intense practice.

"Don't worry Fei! Maybe Saru was just called away again." Yokka tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Garsha added with a friendly snarl. "Like Saru ever took anything to heart."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Roko piped in. The group slowly formed around Fei as they all gave him words of comfort. With their support, Fei's tears soon dried up and he was back to smiling, but his anxiety still weighted heavily over his heart.

"Hey, drink this and calm down." Garo said as he came up to the boy and handed him a cup of water. The other students stared at the usually violent-loving male in shock, never expecting him to show any compassionate side. Fei wasn't able to react at first. When he finally did, he quickly took the cup and gave his thank.

He took a sip of the water as he wasn't that thirsty. It tasted somewhat weird, but he didn't dare to voice it out. After all, it was the first time Garo ever acted this kind to him, and he didn't want to waste his kindness so he drank every last drop of it.

Perhaps it tasted strange because it was tap water…?

"I'm really sorry about that." Fei apologized for scaring his friends. He hadn't meant to break down in front of them. It just…sort of happened. He couldn't help himself when he thought back to the horrible thing he said to Saryuu. Although Saryuu didn't particularly show much reaction, Fei knew he had hurt him badly. He didn't know what came over to him…and now, Saryuu was gone.

"Agh!" Fei winced, dropping the plastic cup as his hands flew to his head.

"Fei?" Deck gasped as he hurried to his captain's side together with the other students. "Fei, you alright?"

"M-my head's…ugh!" Fei clutched onto his head tighter as the pain suddenly doubled. He could hear the others shouting out to him, but their words were all muffled in his ear as his vision began to spin. He panted heavily, suddenly feeling the temperature rising and the air becoming difficult to breath. He toppled forward and felt himself falling into someone's arm. He parted his eyes a little and saw Yuuchi's concerned golden eyes staring down at him. Fei stared at his teammate's white hair which greatly reminded him of someone else's.

"Saru…"

The last thing he heard were the multiple calls of his names before he sank into the scorching darkness.

oOo

Fei didn't know how long he was out for. All he knew was that his head was killing him and his heart was being squeezed so tightly that he felt like it would burst. His was breathing raggedly and his body burned as though flames were licking at his skin.

With a sharp cry, his eyes snapped open to the blinding light. He rolled onto his side and began coughing in attempt to get out the agonizing lump in his throat. A hand was instantly there to rub his back, but that only made the heat in Fei's body worsen. The greenette quickly turned and pushed the hand away. His head spun from his abrupt movement, but he endured and stared at the blurred image of the person.

_Yuuchi?_ That was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the blur of white. He rubbed his eyes to clear out his vision. When he looked up once more, he found himself meeting a pair of lavender eyes which Yuuchi definitely do not have.

Fei's eyes rounded in shock at the sight of his supposedly missing lover standing right there before him.

"Sa–" Fei tried to call out to that name, only to gasp when he felt a sudden heat rushed to his groin. His face flushed darker than it already was.

_What is this?_ He cried in his mind as he gripped onto the bed sheet tightly.

"Fei, tell me what's wrong. Where does it hurt?" Saryuu said in a light tone as he leaned over the bed. When he tried to pull his boyfriend to him, Fei instantly fought against his touch and crawled as far away as he possibly could on the small, single bed. The greenette pulled his legs together inwardly and hugged the blanket close to hide the indecency.

Saryuu stared at Fei, his eyes reflecting the pain he felt when his lover withdrew from him. He looked down at the hand that had been pushed away. The air was silent aside from Fei's heavy breaths. Taking the other's reaction as a painful rejection, the goggle wearing teen pulled away from the bed.

"There are aspirins on the table, make sure you take them. Class has ended a few hours ago. I'll get someone to bring you some food when dinner starts in a few minutes." With a quick look to Fei, he turned and began to head for the door.

At Saryuu's retrieving back, Fei quickly realized his mistake. He leaped forward with all the strengths he had left and hooked his fingers into the orange shirt, stopping the object of his affection in his track.

"No! Don't go!" He begged. His knees buckled. Unable to find any strength to support his weight, he collapsed. If not for Saryuu who reacted fast enough and caught the boy into his arms, the greenette would be lying on the cold floor by now.

"Fei–" Saryuu stopped when he saw how Fei was twitching and noticed the way his legs rubbed together beneath the sheet.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Fei gasped with frustrated tears spilling from his eyes as he clenched onto Saryuu. "I never meant those things that I said! Please…don't leave me. Saru…Saru…!"

"Calm down, Fei." Saryuu quickly hushed. "I'm not going to go anywhere." He held Fei against his chest – this time not meeting with any resistant. His gloved hand gently combed through the spring green locks as he whispered words of comfort to calm the boy down.

Once Fei realized that indeed the teen wasn't going anywhere, his body relax, though only for a second before he became ridged. Saryuu frowned as he observed Fei's irregular behaviour. With his free hand, he reached down to the blanket and yanked it away to reveal the erection the other was trying to hide. The greenette whimpered upon being discovered and quickly tried to use his hands to hide it, only to have his wrists caught midway by Saryuu.

Fei hurriedly looked away. He couldn't even begin to describe the embarrassment he felt when Saryuu saw the shameful sight. He shut his eyes, squeezing out more tears that trickled down his heated cheeks. The pain in his head had strangely faded, but was replaced by something worst. There was this strange, itching sensation inside of him that was literally driving him mad. He was tempted to relief the heat in the way he had heard how other guys had done, but he couldn't, not with Saryuu here. If Saryuu leaves, perhaps he might be able to do something, but he doesn't want that. After finally getting to see Saryuu again, Fei has so many things he needed to say and so many apologies he needed to give. This was his only chance…but that chance was being ruined by the unbearable heat coursing through his veins.

"Saru, I-I– ah!" Fei yelped when an itch prickled inside his virgin entrance, causing him to sob even harder at the frustration of unable to do anything.

"System Activate!" Fei jumped in surprise when Saryuu suddenly shouted. It was the first time Fei had ever heard Saryuu losing his usual calm composure that the agitated voice came as a shock to him.

The white haired boy held onto Fei tightly as a mechanical voice responded through the speaker installed within the walls of the room.

_"Voice lock confirmed: Saryuu Evan. Password please."_

Saryuu spoke the password so fast that Fei couldn't catch any of it, but the system certainly did.

_"Password confirmed. Good afternoon, sir. How may I be of service?"_

"Lock down the infirmary and disable the security cameras in here. Activate the sound shield as well." He added the last part as an afterthought.

_"Yes sir."_ The machine spoke as Fei heard the sound of the automatic door locking tightly.

"Saru?" Fei stared at his boyfriend, confused as to why he had suddenly closed down the infirmary.

"Fei, did anyone gave you anything to eat or drink?" Saryuu asked in a stern tone.

Fei tried to answer, but a wanton moan was the only thing that escaped his lips when Saryuu slipped his bare hand into his pant and began massaging his weeping member.

"W-wait, Sa– HAAH!" The greenette threw his head back as he came from the simple simulation.

"Just as I thought." Saryuu mumbled into the silky green locks as his hand wrapped around the still stiff rod and began pumping it.

There was no doubt now. Someone has drugged Fei while he was gone.

Saryuu bit back a growl as he unconsciously gripped Fei's member tightly, strangling it and causing the boy to scream out as he ejaculated again.

"Saru! S-slow down!" Fei pleaded, but Saryuu has no plan to listen. A tint of pink was dusted over his cheeks as he was slowly but surely being affected by those beautiful, breathless cries. He could feel his own pant tightening at the mouth-watering sight of the flushed greenette. He tried not to let it get anymore to him than it already was, but it was hard, especially when Fei wasn't making it any easier for him. The boy was chanting out his name like some sort of mantra and was burying his face so deep into Saryuu's neck that he could smell the refreshing scent of the shampoo Fei normally uses.

"Saru…"

"It's alright." Saru whispered soothingly. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry…ahn…what I said– haah…I-I'm really sor…o-ooh…nngh…so sorry."

"I know." Saru chuckled at the cute way Fei struggled just to get out an apology. "You said that already. I should be the one to apologize. I was being paranoid with the issue regarding on Tenma. I should have trusted you more."

"N-no! That's not– Hya! Saru!" The greenette wailed as he came for the fifth time, filling the air with the thick musk of sex. Saryuu tried to steady his breath as he felt his hand covered by his lover's hot seed. In a desperate attempt to control himself, he closed his lavender eyes and began reciting the history of soccer in his mind to distract himself.

"Saru…"

"What's wrong?" The spikey haired boy asked as he leaned down and kissed away a fresh droplet of tear.

"Please a-aah…I want–…I _need_ you inside."

Saryuu, including his hand that was working on Fei momentarily froze, causing the other to twitch in great discomfort.

"Please– ahn!" Fei mewled as the hand began stroking him once more.

"Fei, you're being influenced by the drug." Saryuu tried to reason, though there was a small–…a large part of him that wished it wasn't the case.

"It's not the drug…" Fei gently took Saryuu's face between his hands, forcing him to look down and meet with a pair of determine eyes. "I want this, Saru. I've…I've always wanted it." Fei bit his lips to swallow back a moan. "I-I knew you were waiting until I'm ready. I've always…always wanted to tell you…b-but I couldn't. I was scared…I just–!" Fei gasped in surprise when he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed with his lover towering over him.

"Are you sure?" Saryuu couldn't fight off any more as he stared at the quivering boy he has trapped under him. "I don't want your first time to be like this. You'll regret it when your mind clears."

"Saru." Fei wrapped his arms around the white haired teen and pulled him close. "My mind **is** clear. I want this…as long as it's you, Saru." He breathed heavily.

With permission granted, Saryuu lunged forward, unable to restrain his animalistic desire any longer.

In no time at all, Fei found both of them naked with Saryuu's head between his legs. The leader of Feida was biting and sucking hard at his inner tight, leaving behind crimson marks that practically illuminated on his milk white skin. Fei moaned at the sensation. Drunk by the pleasure, he didn't realize how dangerously close Saryuu was making his way to his private area when a warm, hot mouth suddenly engulfed his hardened member. He screamed as his back arched painfully. He fisted the bed sheet and nearly tore it apart when Saryuu began to work on him. The warm tongue was rubbing at the underside of his overly-sensitive member and the wet sound being created only added to the greenette's further embarrassment.

"Saru!" Fei screamed out the name of his lover. He yelped when he felt one of Saryuu's hand began massaging his balls, making his entire body tense as he felt the building pleasure growing to be more than he could handle. His member swelled painfully as a signal for his body to release.

"S-Saru nngh wait! I'm…I-I…**AAAH!**" Fei burst into tears as he cummed into the wonderful warm. He felt his boyfriend sucking at him to drink up all of what he had to offer. After thoroughly cleaning away all of creamy fluid, Saryuu the pulled away, leaving his member coated with a layer of saliva.

Fei shivered at the loss of warmth and lay limply on the bed. Although the heat in his body has yet to leave, his heart and soul were already worn out by the intense activity. When Saryuu climbed back onto Fei, the greenette was finally given a clear view of the other's body.

It was the first time Fei had ever seen Saryuu bare. With his usual clothes, Fei could never tell but now looking at his lover, he could see all the fine muscles framing the lithe body through the years of training he had undergone as a former SSC. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the boy. Saryuu's perfection made Fei feel ashamed. He looked down at his own arm that barely showed any muscles. They were smooth, like the arm of a girl's which the other guys often tease him of. As he slowly took his time scanning his eyes over his lover's body, he didn't see the sly smirk on the teen's lips, nor did he realize how low his gaze was traveling until he saw _that_.

Saryuu's erection was standing up proudly, hard for release and unbelievably big. Lost in a train of thoughts as he observed the marvellous sight, Fei didn't realize how he has been staring nor did he see a hand coming down at him until his wrist was once again caught in a tight grip and brought up to have a kiss planted on his knuckles. He immediately snapped out of trance with a dark blush. Their eyes met for a brief second before Saryuu's lips descended upon his one more.

Fei moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, though as always, Saryuu won with ease. The soft appendage slipped through the gap of his lips and massaged every crook and crannies before traveling down and began coaxing the greenette's tongue into a dance.

Fei felt as though his brain was being liquefied. He lightly sucked on the soft tongue inside him with Saryuu's hands gliding over his body, stopping at his nipples and teasingly pinched them. Fei threw his head to the side, breaking the kiss with a loud yelp as Saryuu planted an innocent kiss on his cheek.

Saryuu's left hand slid from the greenette's tight and rested on Fei's rosy lips. Without needing any exchange of words, Fei understood the gesture and parted his mouth. He moaned lightly as he licked and sucked at the three digits. Once Saryuu deemed that his fingers were slick enough, he sat up, pulling Fei with him so the greenette was seated in his lap, his long pale limbs spread out and dangling his side.

"Saru…" Fei bit his lips upon feeling the wet fingers rubbing at his entrance.

"You've been calling my name a lot." Saryuu smiled as he ran a hand up and down Fei's back to relax his tensed body.

"S-Sorry– Ah!" Fei squirmed as one of Saryuu's fingers penetrated him. His arms around Saryuu's neck tightened as he buried his face into the cottony white hair.

"Don't be. I like it when you call my name." Saryuu breathed against Fei's neck as he massaged the tight walls. He sighed in content. The inside of his love was so warm and alive that it was simply heaven. Just the thoughts of being able to enter into this magnificent heat made him trembled in delight.

"You're gorgeous." He mumbled as he lowered his head and closed his lips around one of the dusty nipples. He sucked lightly and was rewarded with more of the greenette's lovely moans.

"Saru…" Fei gasped in bliss. He buried his hands into the white locks, tugging it lightly as another finger was slid into him. By now, steam was practically rolling off the greenette's feverish cheeks. He jerked violently when Saryuu began scissoring him and couldn't help but whine at how slow those finger' pace was.

"Does it hurt?" Saryuu asked, misreading Fei's reactions as pain. He stopped all of his movements for the boy could adjust.

"N-no. Don't stop, please." Fei begged. He rolled his hip on Saryuu's fingers desperately. "I-It doesn't hurt…the itch…Saru, I-I need you. I need– hah…Saru…"

"I have to stretch you first, Fei." Saryuu informed the other. Just as he was about to move his fingers once more to loosen the tight flesh, Fei's words finally managed to sink in.

"Fei, you said it doesn't hurt?" He spread his fingers wide apart. Fei flinched, but the boy didn't look anywhere near feeling any pain. Those green eyes were still hazed with lust and need. Not able to trust his voice, Fei responded with an affirmative nod. Saryuu then tested this by adding another finger inside and spreading even wider, but all he got was simply a moan.

"Saru…please." Fei pleaded. He looked down at his lover with half-lidded teary eyes which the white haired boy found irresistibly arousing. "I-I can't take it anymore…please…please…"

The lustful pleads pushed Saryuu off the edge. He tore his wet fingers out of his lover and wiped his palm over the pale stomach, collecting all of Fei's cum and used the rich substance to lube himself. Then without any warnings, he brought Fei down and plunged into the boy with one smooth thrust.

"**HYAAA!**" Fei screamed in ecstasy as he arched against Saryuu's hand. When he climaxed just from the sheer pleasure of being filled, Saryuu's suspicion has been confirmed. Whoever drugged Fei didn't use just any ordinary aphrodisiac. It has a strong effect to make the body incapable of feeling pain.

_First Bloom – _that was the name that came to white haired boy's mind, though it was soon forgotten as he was drunk on the wonderful sensation of being inside of Fei. It felt better than he could ever imagine. With the heat radiating from both of their bodies, it felt as though they were literally melting into one. The passage was squeezing around him in a pleasant tightness…and most of all – the wall of flesh was tender and soft to touch, just like the rest of Fei's body. Saryuu wanted nothing more than to simply stay inside the gentle green eyed beauty and enjoy their connection, but that would have to wait for another time. If he doesn't start moving soon, he has no doubt that Fei would begin crying again.

_Next time. _Saryuu chuckled to himself, wondering exactly how their next time would play out.

Perhaps once he gets Fei loose enough, he could try using his mixi-max to enter the beautiful boy. That would certainly get him screaming his name for a long while. But either way, that will all have to wait for next time. Right now, he simply wanted to shower the greenette with his love.

Without any more delays, he began pounding into his rabbit. He gripped the milky hips as he kept adjusting the angel of his thrusts, trying to search for a particular bundle of nerves that–

"AAHN!" Fei screamed as he clutched onto Saryuu tightly.

The white haired teen smirked as he positioned himself and kept thrusting into the boy's sweet spot. Fei trashed and cried from the overloading pleasure. It wasn't long until stars exploded before his eyes and his essence splattered over both of their stomachs. Saryuu groaned as the ring of muscles clamped down at him and began thrusting faster, now seeking to relief his own building pleasure.

"Saru! S-Saru!"

"Fei…ngh…!" Saryuu gave a few more thrusts before he decided that he couldn't get any deeper into the enchanting body with the position they were in. He slammed Fei back onto the bed and hooked one of the teen's legs over his shoulder while his hip straddled the other.

Green eyes widened upon feeling the hard erection of Saryuu's thrusting back into him and reaching in deeper than before. The greenette was tearing his throat screaming at the mercilessly onslaught. The captain of Lagoon was thrusting at a breakneck pace as he felt his balls tightening up by the overwhelming pleasure.

"Fei, can I…" Saryuu's sentence was broke down by a sharp intake of breath. Fei opened his eyes and looked up. For the first time, he saw how flustered the usually calm and collected Saryuu was. It was a completely new side of his love he had never seen before. Normally it was always Fei who gets easily flustered – a fact he was always embarrassed of. Now that he saw this side of Saryuu, all unease he previously had were chased away and his chest blossomed with warmth.

"Can I come inside?" Saryuu bit out the words as his thrusts became frantic.

"Y-yes…" Fei reached up his only free arm to Saryuu as the other was crushed under his own weight. Saryuu smiled at the desperate needs reflected in those minty green eyes. He leaned down, allowing Fei's arm to wrap around his neck as their lips meet in a chaste kiss. "Yes…p-please…Saru."

Fei's heart pounded in anticipation as Saryuu pushed forward and buried his throbbing shaft deep inside of him. They held onto each other tightly and their lips once again connected. Saryuu's body shook as he came, coating his lover's tight passage with his seeds.

Fei drank up deep moans. The vibration sent down his throat and the erotic warmth inside him pushing him over the edge as he came seconds later.

When they broke the kiss, both of them panting hard as they tried to control their ragged breaths. Saryuu grunted at the muscles pulsing against his member and rolled his hip, causing Fei to let out a long sigh of his partner's name.

"Ready for the next round?" Saryuu chuckled as he leaned down and traced his tongue over the shell of the greenette's ear.

oOo

By the end of their love making session, Fei was reduced into nothing but a shivering mass of pleasure.

Saryuu panted heavily as he glanced down at his wasted lover. Fei was lying face down on the bed. His skin was glistening with sweat and sustaining dozens of crimson hickies along with some bruises on his hip from their rough love making. His bottom half was completely drenched by lover's semen with more still flooding out from his abused hole. Saryuu licked his lips at the tempting sight, but quickly beat away all inappropriate thoughts knowing Fei wouldn't be able to handle anymore. Now that the effect of the drug had left the boy's system, he could finally get the rest he deserves.

Leaving Fei on the bed, Saryuu walked across the infirmary to retrieve the clothes he had tossed away in the heat of the moment. After he dressed himself, he grabbed a clean blanket from the other bed. As careful as he possibly could, he wrapped the sheet around the fragile boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Saru…?" Fei groaned tiredly. He looked up to Saryuu only to receive a light kiss between his eyebrows.

"Go to sleep." He planted another kiss on the soft cheek and pulled back. "I'll take you back to–"

"I love you." That word was whispered so soft that Saryuu had to strain his ears to catch. "I love you…Saru…"

Saryuu looked down at his lover, only to find Fei fast asleep. He chuckled at the adorable sight and carefully raised a hand to brush away a lock of green hair.

"Love you too, Fei Lune." He whispered and pressed his lips down against those honey sweet ones.

With a call of "System Deactivate", Saryuu stepped out of the infirmary and found the hallway completely empty. It was only natural, seeing as it was six in the morning so all students are in bed. There were only two hours until breakfast is served and another hour for the new school day to begin.

"I'll have to remember to give Fei a sick leave." He mumbled to himself.

Securing his hold on the bundle, Saryuu idly made his way to the dormitory. Once arriving back in their room, the first thing he did was heading to the bathroom with the greenette. After giving his unconscious lover a _thorough_ clean up, they lay in bed with Fei put into his pyjama and Saryuu in his usual clothes.

He lay there for a long time, enjoying the feeling of the greenette in his arm. When he saw the time, he let out a light sigh. He wished he could simply stay like this for a bit longer, but there are some things he has to take care of first.

oOo

"Are you out of your mind?" Meia's scream echoed through the entire buffet room. She glared at Garo, her usual _deadpan_ expression as Garo called was gone. If not for her boyfriend who has been holding her back, she would have no doubt pounced onto the other captain. "I can't believe you would do that to him!"

"It brought them back together didn't it?" Garo snickered at the remembrance of Saryuu rushing down the hallway after receiving news of his _sick_ lover. The sight of him running with a worried expression was certainly rare to see. "I bet they did it through the night."

"I would feel sorry for Fei if they didn't!" The purple haired girl snapped, not even the least bothered by the subject they're discussing. "You _drugged_ him and not just any drug, you used the First Bloom!"

"What's First Bloom?" Sheep whispered quietly to Arika.

"I'm not sure." Arika mumbled. "Though I think I heard that somewhere before…"

"It's a type of drug that appeared a few months ago but after the law enforcer caught the creator, its manufacture was stopped." A voice spoke as both girls turned to see Vanfeny making his way over to them.

"Ah! That's right! I remember now!" Arika clapped her hands together. "It was on the news a while back!"

"Yes." Vanfeny nodded. "The reason it's called the First Bloom is due to the popular use on virgins." The silver haired teen said, ignoring the dark blushes creeping over the girls' faces. "The effect of the drug is immediate. It enhances the body's capacity of feeling pleasure up to three times the norm and dulled all other senses such as the feeling of pain – a barrier all virgin has during an intercourse."

"B-but why would Fei faint like that then?" Sheep asked as she timidly rubbed at her crimson cheek. "I mean…when we took him to the infirmary, he was in pain. Was the drug supposed to do that?"

"My guess is that in order to force the body into feeling such overwhelming type of pleasure in such quick time period, the effect of the drug must be strong." Vanfeny brushed a lock of his long hair back. "When Fei drank the aphrodisiac infested water, his body automatically tried to reject the foreign intrusion."

"That's why Fei collapsed!" The blond gasped, catching on. "The leukocytes try to fight away the foreign compound thus heated up his body and creating an unusually high fever. However, with the speed the drug can spread, Fei's body wasn't allowed the time to properly adjust so unable to withstand it, he collapsed."

The silverette nodded in approval at her explanation.

"Poor Fei." Sheep whispered before looking back up at Meia who was still lecturing Garo.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to him if Saru didn't show up?" By now, Giris was trying really hard to constrain the girl. "Were you trying to torture him to death?"

"Come to think of it…" Doris looked up at Garo. "Why _did_ Saru showed up? How did he know about Fei's situation?"

"He was at Zanark's. That guy was the one who told him." Garo replied with a shrug.

"Zanark?" Gimusu blinked. "Wasn't Zanark attending another school? Why would he know anything and why is Saru with him?"

"Maybe that's the only place he could go. I mean, Feida Academy's our home now after our old base is destroyed." Chel replied quietly. "If a celebrity like Saru books into a hotel, it would cause an uproar and would've definitely be all over the news by now."

"So you and Zanark planned this?" Meia growled in a way that even made Garsha stepped back and whistled.

"Of course." Garo snorted. "With him around, neither of us can get any good fuck–"

**"Heh~"** A cold voice resonated through the room. All the former Second Stage Children froze. They slowly turned to see a certain white haired boy leaning by one of the large panels of window with arms crossed over his chest and smiling innocently at Garo who began sweating bullets.

"So because I happened to be in the way that you decided to put Fei in such misery and made him cry?" The leader of Feida Academy questioned in an eerily calm tone as memories of Fei's pained face flashed across his mind. "Does the thought of simply asking me as a _civilized being_ never crossed your mind?"

"S-Saru!" Garo's voice came out in a surprising squeak. The other students would have laughed at how hilarious it was if they weren't busy shivering under white haired boy's pressuring presence. "I-I-I can explain…!"

"Alright." Saru spread his hands out in a welcoming gesture. He was smiling a rather bright smile, but it never reached his eyes. "I'm waiting."

"I-I…" He glanced to the others – mainly his own soccer teammates for help, but they all averted he gaze.

"**I said that I'm waiting,** **Garo**." Saryuu snapped in a menacing voice that caused everyone to jump. They stared fearfully at their leader whose eyes were narrowed into an all too familiar glare.

When Garo was unable to come up with anything, he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He ran.

He allowed his survival instinct to take over and took off towards the door.

Saryuu kept his relaxed stance, seeming almost oblivious of the other's escape with the way he has his eyes closed. He waited until the Garo almost made it to the door before he activated a transportation device on his wrist. A soccer ball materialized before him, staying afloat for a while before gravity pulled it down. With a speed that was nothing but a blur to the other students, he kicked the ball, sending it slicing through the air in a curve and slamming into the side of Garo's head. The force sent Garo smashing into the nearest wall and creating a large crater in it.

The result was an instant O.K.

The students stared in shock at the sight. When they noticed their leader making his way over, they scrambled out of the way and formed a wide path for him to walk by.

"Hey Saru, there's no need to go so far." Garsha tried to put in a few words, but was silenced with a swift glare. Vanfeny kept his lips shut, knowing better than to talk to Saryuu when he was like this.

With the only two aside from Fei that dared to speak with Saru on equal ground out of the way, the students could only watch from the sideline, paling more and more by the seconds as Saryuu delivered his _punishment_.

oOo

Two days after Fei recovered well enough to at least walk, he entered the buffet room only to nearly receive a heart attack upon seeing a corpse that oddly resembles Garo dangling upside-down from the chandelier with an ugly dark bruise dominating half of his face. As Fei panicked in attempt to call for help, he was guided away by his smiling boyfriend who assured him that everything was fine.

From then on, the other students ate their food in absolute silence – a behaviour which lasted four months until things gradually returned to normal, including Garo's mentality.


End file.
